Εὔνοια
by Black-Pendant
Summary: It sometimes the things hidden within our thoughts that are the most beautiful. Poetry about nations.
1. Russia

Hello, this is Εὔνοια (which means "well mind" or "Beautiful thinking") This is mostly my way of practicing poetry and my love for Hetalia did influence this a bit. I hope you enjoy it and please, take the time to review. Germany is next.

**Russia**

When did I become like these fields of snow

Quiet and empty with nowhere else to go

Falling and spinning my mind like a breeze

Completely confused as to why everyone hates me

I've become in every-way more like the cold

I fear my heart would drop if it were more bold

But I know like glass it would splatter

If the world just accepted me it would no longer matter

Ahh...I wish for the sun and days of warm sands

But time is cruel and so are foreign lands

I wish they could just see

That with me they can be free

The ice in my soul is a giant large filled with hate

He whispers in my ear that I can be great

Come and be one with me

For I fear the winters that are to be

Can I be a sunflower strong and warm

Or am I forever one with the winter storm

I love everyone and one day they will love

Maybe then they can understand the warmth I'm barren of

They in time you see will know

Why I am so much like the snow

I hold dark secrets of old people with anger

They feed me harsh lies and I know true danger

I don't mean to be anyone mean

But how else can I be seen

Winter is everyday in my heart

I long for the heat and a fresh new start

Can I be a sunflower and follow the sun

Or am I destined to end where I begun

When did I become like this

Is it when I expected that icy kiss

Or when I knew no one would come

Can I atone for what I've done

Tell me I kind of wish to know

When I became like the fields of soft snow

So white like the silver moon

Am I like they say just a big oaf a large buffoon

They laugh with faces of carefully hidden hate

They don't know but one day that I will be great

Come and be one with me

Or let the winters consume all of thee

The giant sleeps but in my soul I wonder

Could anyone but me survive this tundra

Ahh...no use I guess I don't need to really know

Because I'm quiet and empty just like the snow


	2. Germany

Woot! Germany! I have never written a poem like this, but it was fun. Germany i see as a solider who has done nothing else until he meet a certain goofball. Enjoy! Please Review.

Germany

Left right left right a soldier's life sublime

Left right left right no solider out of line

Heart beats Heart beats in a marching tune

Heart beats Heart beats now look at my platoon

Left right left right why can't they hear my cries

Left right left right another soldiers dies

Heart beats Heart beats how do you still smile

Heart beats Heart beats how longs a roman mile

Left right left right you sing a soft song

Left right left right why are you so wrong

Heart beats Heart beats you're dancing out of sync

Heart beats Heart beats I have no time to think

Left Right Left Right A solider does not sway

Left Right Left Right But you're leading me astray

Heart beats Heart beats when I see you

Heart beats heart Beats is this Deja vu

Left right left right Please let him be safe

Left right left right that innocent disgrace

Heart beats Heart beats I will be strong

Heart beats Heart beats you knew that all along

Left right Left right a solider I will be

Left right left right Please accept me

Heart beats Heart beats enemies all around

Heart beats Heart beats I hear no other sound

Left right Left right who let you on the field

Left right Left right Leave I can't be your shield

Heart beats Heart beats you let out that small smile

Heart beats heart beats 1620 yards in a roman mile

Left right Left right you carry me away

Left right left right No! as a solider I must stay

Heart beats Heart beats please don't make me leave

Heart beats Heart beats This is all I believe

Left right Left right I am a solider thru and thru

Left right Left right Why I am I questioning all we do


	3. America

Hello, This so much fun. I Like having a place to practice. America was quite difficult to write, and it ended up being more of the People talking to America than America talking about himself or his inner thoughts. It was still interesting. Well...Have a great day and night. Please Review

America

Loyalty rings from an iron cage

Freedom dims from inside hollow walls

A Hero knows not the passage of age

But the fear and dread of the fall

Darkness blooms within a stranger's heart

And the Hero watches from afar

He knows what will come apart

The bleeding mess of old scars

It makes the Hero wish for time

To look to falling stars

Wishing for a world that has no crime

A world lived outside of dusty old bars

And yet freed are the blessed, cursed to become too great

Death like the Hero knows not what's to come

A soul does not grow but shrink in hate

While we are confused by what is done

We wish to be saved by the Heros eyes

They keep us away and call it arms length

But they watch us with sympathy's disguise

A Hero we need but the mouth too loud

We know he too wishes for something more

A country no world in wish to be proud

A key to the something like that of heavens door

But often are we hypnotized by the devil's charm

The Hero comes always too late

Trying as he might to stop the oncoming harm

We have begun shut him from the people's gate

As we blame him for watching eyes

And the hate we felt for so long

The Hero knows not the truth from the lies

But we watch as he tires to fix what is wrong

Though Death speaks without a moments rest

Our Hero thinks about the lives saved

Heavy though we are from heavens test

Our Hero comes with glory craved

Wanting to be noticed by the likes of lesser men

Who whisper words of past love

The love which never had a chance to begin

The Hero knows the pain of loss from skies above

Yet he stays by our side to fight

Our Hero Our Hero we have judged you

We want to hate with all our might

Yet by the end of the day it is our Hero we look to

Freedom we got from your shaking hands

We forgot ourselves in power's void

Taking for grated your loss of distant lands

Save us Hero before we are destroyed


End file.
